Snowpanther the Angry
So uh I guess this is like a fanfiction of Snowpanther? I dunno, I'm kind of just 'letting her tell the story' by writing without a plot and just seeing what happens. Yey. Prologue/background??? Idk I am a very angry child. Who knows when this started? My best guess is that time someone POKED ME AND IT WAS SO RUDE THAT I KILLED THEM. Literally. I clubbed them over the head and threw their body in the FREEZING OCEAN. DON'T POKE ME. Anyway. So... I am an IceWing named Snowpanther. I'm very, very angry and irritable and touchy and sensitive. And also very powerful. So don't annoy me or I'll probably kill you and throw your stupid corpse in the FREEZING OCEAN. Although... wait... I wouldn't want to pollute the ocean like that. Hmm... Cannibalism, ''my mind sighed. ... No. I'm not A STUPID CANNIBAL. Back to the point. I have three days until I'm moved to the adult rankings. Currently I am in the Third Circle. Blah. But I have a plan. I'll KILL A NIGHTWING AND BRING ITS HECKING HEAD AND THROW IT AT THE QUEEN'S FEET. And I'll make sure she is a high ranking NightWing too. That's sure to get me to the First Circle! Right? Frost says this is a stupid plan. But who needs older brothers, am I right? I shouldn't have told him. That was stupid. What does he know, anyway? He's in the Fourth Circle, along with my little sister by twelve days, an annoying brat named Snowcat. My parents, Frostlion and Snowleopard, are both Third Circle. Most of my family is either Third or Fourth Circle. That's why I'm going to be the first of our family in generations to reach the First Circle! And this is the perfect way to do it: Bring the head of one of our mortal enemies to our queen. I have three days. Or I'll be stuck in the Third Circle forever. Chapter One Snowpanther flew towards the Great Ice Cliff. She was alone. The sun was high in the sky; she was late. Her brother had stopped her from starting her journey that morning. He claimed their parents had ordered she help him hunt. ''But it was a lie! He was just wasting my time! For what? Was he deliberately trying to slow her down? To make her fail? He seemed that mean. She should never had told him. When would she learn? Her brother could not be trusted. And, if Snowpanther was being honest, he seemed... like he didn't like her. What had she ever done to him? Her anger had mostly been on... no, wait, that's not right. She totally had angered out on him. Images flashed in her head of her beating the seal out of him. Oh, that was fun. All she had to do was target his weak wing, injured during a solo hunting mission. Honestly, with a weak spot like that, Snowpanther wondered why he was in even the Fourth Circle. He should've been in Sixth. But that didn't matter. He ''didn't matter. What mattered now was killing a NightWing. Although, she had to admit, she didn't know where the Night Kingdom was. ''But I can find it! It can't be that hard, right?Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)